turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (meta)
Includes ficlets, worldbuilding events, and useful dates to help locate appropriate story times. With very few exceptions (birthdays, Rachnid, Battle of Victoria Harbour, Battle of the Breach) dates are flexible and can be moved to better make sense, so feel free to do so. 2014 * 2 Sept: Scissure makes landfall ("Whisper") * 3 Sept: Sydney reels from the calamity ("The Walk", "Wreck") * 12 Dec: Charlie finishes high school 2015 1st quarter (Jan - Feb - Mar) * Jan: Charlie moves to Sydney 2nd quarter (Apr - May - Jun) * 9 Jun: Charlie meets Jackson ("Cocoa") * same as above: Jackson blows a workday ("Productivity") * same as above: Charlie and Juliet 'chat' about Charlie's day ("Rom-Com") * 15 Jun: Exams start at the University of Sydney * 16 Jun: Charlie and Jackson meet again ("Not a Date") * same as above: Juliet teases Charlie about Jackson's gift of a jumper ("Work Fast") * between above and 27 Jun: Jackson gets Charlie to agree to share dinner ("Tit for Tat") * 27 Jun: End of classes at University of Sydney 3rd quarter (Jul - Aug - Sep) * 27 Jul: Term 2 begins at the University of Sydney * 28 Jul: The PPDC approaches Charlie with an offer ("Sponsorship") 4th quarter (Oct - Nov - Dec) * 21 Oct: approximate emergence of Mafui'e; Back to the Future day * 27 Oct: Mafui'e attacks Auckland * 30 Oct: Lectures end at University of Sydney * 9 Nov: Exams begin at University of Sydney * 21 Nov: Term 2 ends at University of Sydney * 30 Nov: Jackson's birthday (25) * 17 Dec: Premiere of Star Wars: The Force Awakens; Charlie, Jackson, and Juliet (and possibly Lily) attend in costume * 30 Dec: approximate emergence of Ikuchi 2016 1st quarter (Jan - Feb - Mar) * 3 Jan: Ikuchi attacks Shanghai * 1 Feb: Liu makes contact with Stacker ("Flowers") * 5 Feb: approximate emergence of HK-16 * 8 Feb: HK-16 attacks Hong Kong 2nd quarter (Apr - May - Jun) * 16 Apr: Charlie's birthday (20) * 13 May: approximate emergence of Onibaba * 15 May: Onibaba attacks Tokyo; CT-01 wrecked; Tamsin Sevier injured; Stacker Pentecost pilots solo, injured; Mako Mori orphaned * 19 Jun: Derek's birthday (16) 3rd quarter (Jul - Aug - Sep) * Aug: Reckoner attacks Hong Kong 4th quarter (Oct - Nov - Dec) * Oct: Hardship attacks San Pedro * 18 Oct: Logan's birthday (24) * 30 Nov: Jackson's birthday (26) 2017 1st quarter (Jan - Feb - Mar) * 1 Jan: Stacker Pentecost assumes command of Tokyo Shatterdome * 27 Mar: Charlie graduates? 2nd quarter (Apr - May - Jun) * 16 Apr: Charlie's birthday (21) * 19 Jun: Derek's birthday (17) * 29 Jun: Kaiju killed by Brawler Yukon attacks 3rd quarter (Jul - Aug - Sep) * xxx 4th quarter (Oct - Nov - Dec) * 18 Oct: Logan's birthday (25) * 30 Nov: Jackson's birthday (27) 2018 1st quarter (Jan - Feb - Mar) * 10 Mar: approximate emergence of Hellmaw * 14 Mar: Hellmaw attacks Singapore 2nd quarter (Apr - May - Jun) * 16 Apr: Charlie's birthday (22) * 6 May: approximate emergence of Tikbalang * 8 May: Tikbalang attacks Quezon City * 18 May: approximate emergence of Xing Tian * 21 May: Xing Tian attacks Manado * 19 Jun: Derek's birthday (18) 3rd quarter (Jul - Aug - Sep) * 22 Aug: Scythetail attacks Jakarta 4th quarter (Oct - Nov - Dec) * 17 Oct: approximate date Book made * 18 Oct: Logan's birthday (26) * 6 Nov: Raythe killed in the Okhotsk Sea * 30 Nov: Jackson's birthday (28) 2019 1st quarter (Jan - Feb - Mar) * 16 Feb: LS-01 wrecked by Mizuchi in Manila; Herc Hansen knocked unconscious, injured; Scott Hansen pilots solo (a fact covered up by the PPDC), disappears, rumours swirl that he ran away after trouble with the locals * Stacker discovers Scott was tested to death by DriftSci; hides knowledge from Herc 2nd quarter (Apr - May - Jun) * 12 Apr: Kaiju attacks Osaka * 16 Apr: Charlie's birthday (23) * 19 Jun: Derek's birthday (19) 3rd quarter (Jul - Aug - Sep) * 10 Jul: Book born ("Book") * 22 Jul: Clawhook attacks San Diego 4th quarter (Oct - Nov - Dec) * 18 Oct: Logan's birthday (27) * 28 Nov: First assault on the Breach fails * 30 Nov: Jackson's birthday (29) 2020 1st quarter (Jan - Feb - Mar) * 29 Feb: Knifehead attacks Anchorage; GD-05 wrecked; Yancy Becket killed; Raleigh Becket injured, pilots solo * Mar: Stacker Pentecost pulls strings, smuggles Raleigh Becket to Hong Kong for safekeeping * 19 Mar: Hammerjaw attacks Gangneung 2nd quarter (Apr - May - Jun) * 16 Apr: Charlie's birthday (24) * 25 May: Kaiju attacks Ho Chi Minh City * 19 Jun: Derek's birthday (20) 3rd quarter (Jul - Aug - Sep) * 10 Jul: Book's birthday (1) * Hound attacks Auckland 4th quarter (Oct - Nov - Dec) * 18 Oct: Logan's birthday (28) * 10 Nov: Atticon attacks Seoul * 30 Nov: Jackson's birthday (30) 2021 1st quarter (Jan - Feb - Mar) * 21 Jan: Hidoi attacks Bangkok 2nd quarter (Apr - May - Jun) * 6 Apr: approximate date Baby made * 16 Apr: Charlie's birthday (25) * 19 Jun: Derek's birthday (21) 3rd quarter (Jul - Aug - Sep) * 10 Jul: Book's birthday (2) * 27 Aug: Kaiju killed at Silverthrone Mountain, BC, Canada * 24 Sep: Meathead attacks Hangzhou 4th quarter (Oct - Nov - Dec) * 9 Oct: Ceramander attacks Honolulu * 18 Oct: Logan's birthday (29) * 30 Nov: Jackson's birthday (31) * Dec: Xiangliu attacks Macau * 28 Dec: Baby born ("Thing") 2022 1st quarter (Jan - Feb - Mar) * 31 Jan: Spinejackal attacks Melbourne * 15 Mar: Lachlan Riley commits suicide, is found by Pietr; Jason Egan collapses, is found by Andrea 2nd quarter (Apr - May - Jun) * 16 Apr: Charlie's birthday (26) * 19 Jun: Derek's birthday (22) * 19 Jun: Logan arrested for 'illegal fighting' and jailed * PPDC Suits pay personal recruitment visit to Jackson ("Signing") * 27 Jun: Jackson abducted 3rd quarter (Jul - Aug - Sep) * 10 Jul: Book's birthday (3) * 10 Jul: Jackson and Logan returned to Darling-Jones house for a 3.5 hour visit ("Birthday Present") * 24 Jul: Taurax attacks Mindanao * 7 Sep: Kaiju killed in the China Sea * 26 Sep early morning: Jackson and Logan collected from Darling-Jones house for move to the Sydney Shatterdome * 26 Sep: Jackson and Logan introduced to Gagnon, their Handler * 26 Sep: Jackson and Andrea meet ("Code Violet") * 26 Sep: Andrea brings tea and concerns about the Joneses to Chantell ("Major Harry") * 26 Sep: Chantell and Marshal Nguyen look into the Joneses' case * 26 Sep: Chantell shares her findings with Nguyen over dinner ("Research") * 28 Sep: Logan goes to the gym, meets Pietr and Tsuki, learns Scott Hansen disappeared ("Locker") * 28 Sep: Logan asks Jackson about Scott Hansen ("Who?") * 4th quarter (Oct - Nov - Dec) * 2 Oct: Logan and Jackson's first trip to the caf; they meet Chuck Hansen and Logan flattens him ("Geezers") * 18 Oct: Logan's birthday (30) * Jackson's 1st escape * Jackson's 2nd escape * Jackson fitted with GPS anklet * 6 Nov: Kaiju killed at St Lawrence Island * 30 Nov: Jackson's birthday (32) * Logan reaches out to contacts about removing or tricking the GPS anklet * 28 Dec: Baby's birthday (1) 2023 1st quarter (Jan - Feb - Mar) * xxx 2nd quarter (Apr - May - Jun) * 5 Apr: approximate date Fenna made 3rd quarter (Jul - Aug - Sep) * xxx 4th quarter (Oct - Nov - Dec) * xxx 2024 1st quarter (Jan - Feb - Mar) * 2 Jan: Kaiju attacks Shanghai * 24 Jan: Fenna born * 24 Jan: Kaiju attacks Lima * 27 Jan: Jupiter made ("Grey") * Feb: Andrea's birthday 2nd quarter (Apr - May - Jun) * 7 Apr: Kaiju attacks Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky * 16 Apr: Charlie's birthday (28) * 23 Apr: Pietr's birthday (28) * 10 May: Kabiri attacks Seattle * 19 Jun: Derek's birthday (24) 3rd quarter (Jul - Aug - Sep) * 5 Jul: Insurrector attacks Los Angeles * 10 Jul: Book's birthday (5) * 30 Jul: Bonesquid attacks Port Moresby * 13 Aug: Biantal attacks Taipei City * 28 Aug: Kaiju attacks * 14 Sep: Taranais attacks Queen Charlotte Sound * 25 Sep: Rachnid attacks Brisbane * 25 Sep: Jackson and Logan hospitalized due to injuries from Rachnid battle 4th quarter (Oct - Nov - Dec) * 4 Oct: Raksaksa attacks Kuching * 11 Oct: Stacker's last day in command at the Anchorage Shatterdome * 12 Oct: Stacker takes command of Hong Kong Shatterdome * 18 Oct: Logan's birthday (32) * 31 Oct: Fiend attacks Acapulco * 6 Nov: Jones brothers taken off medical leave * 19 Nov: Tailspitter attacks Sapporo * 22 Nov: Jupiter born * 30 Nov: Jackson's birthday (34) * 30 Nov: Kojiyama killed in the Bohai Sea * 1 Dec: Jackson, Logan and VS-04 begin duty in Hong Kong * 21 Dec: Griet's birthday (28) * 24 Dec: Pietr and Griet's wedding anniversary (9) * 28 Dec: Baby's birthday (3) * 30 Dec: Mutavore attacks Sydney 2025 1st quarter (Jan - Feb - Mar) * 1 Jan: Herc, Chuck, and SE-05 begin duty in Hong Kong * 4 Jan: Battle of the Breach (Otachi, Leatherback, and Kodachi attack Hong Kong) * 5 Jan: Operation Pitfall (Scunner, Raiju, and Slattern killed at the Breach) 2nd quarter (Apr - May - Jun) * xxx 3rd quarter (Jul - Aug - Sep) * xxx 4th quarter (Oct - Nov - Dec) * xxx Category:Worldbuilding Category:Meta Category:Characters (meta) Category:Timelines